Avenger Defense
The 'Avenger Defense '''is a unique mission in ''XCOM 2. It is an non-optional mission in the storyline and will end the game if failed, like the XCOM Base Defense mission in XCOM: Enemy Within. ''Unlike the first game, the player is allowed to select a squad for the mission before beginning the mission. Mission Start If the XCOM Hunt Dark Event is active, a red UFO will appear on the Geoscape and begin to randomly patrol - the patrol lasts for a month. At a random moment of the month there is a chance the Avenger will be located by the UFO, forcing the player to begin evasive maneuvers. Two things can happen: * the ship successfully evades the enemy * the UFO intercepts the Avenger, starting a cutscene: As the ship flies through the sky, its power is disrupted by an electromagnetic pulse from the UFO. Shen tries to nullify the disruption via system overriding, but fails. Central Officer Bradford yells at her and she changes the plan, shutting down the Avenger and activating its emergency power supply. Immediately after, they discover that the aliens have placed a needle-like object which prevents the ship from taking off. Bradford then turns to the Commander and tells them to deploy a squad immediately. Objectives * Destroy the disruptor. * Enemies must not reach the Avenger's ramp. * Return all XCOM soldiers to the Avenger's ramp. Tactics There are no turn limits on this mission. Before beginning the mission, the player will be able to select which soldiers will be deployed to start. When the team select screen appears, a window will show up explaining that it will be possible to take wounded units into battle (this will ''only happen in this mission and the Alien Fortress Assault). The squad appears in the Avenger's ramp, a huge rectangular area highlighted by blue edges. If any alien enters this area and survives a turn, the mission ends in an automatic game over. Around 15-20 enemies will be present to start with, and ADVENT reinforcements will be deployed every turn after the objective is completed, but over time, Central Officer Bradford sends reinforcements from any of the soldiers on the Avenger, which appear on your ramp. The soldiers are taken in the order in which you obtained them, NOT in rank order. (This chronological order can be seen when tabbing through your soldiers in the Armory.) This includes Wounded soldiers, Shaken soldiers, and Rookies. The objective (besides protecting the ramp) is to destroy the Disruptor, a huge device which has 18 HP despite not being counted as an enemy. Once this objective is completed, enemy reinforcements will bring in stronger waves of ADVENT troops, and a new instruction will be received: to move all the soldiers back to the ramp to take off as soon as possible. When a soldier reaches the ramp, if they haven't ended their turn, the "Lift off Avenger" command will become available. A counter will appear on the top left corner of the screen displaying the amount of units outside the ramp - if there are any still out on the field, when the order is given to takeoff a window will appear to warn the player of allies outside the ramp being permanently lost if left there (if all living soldiers are in the ramp but there are any bleeding out, the window will appear as well). If the mission is finished and there is a unit outside the Avenger's ramp, they will be considered KIA at the end. War of The Chosen :See: Avenger Defense (War of the Chosen) This mission is still available in the War of the Chosen. However, a version with the Chosen is also available. Notes * Reinforcements (XCOM and ADVENT) will come endlessly until the mission is failed or completed. * The Defense Matrix facility will give 2 or 4 friendly turrets around the ramp if it is installed. These turrets will have better stats if an Engineer is manning them, and the presence of these turrets can greatly aid in defending the ramp. *Except for loot from downed enemies, no items are collected at the end of the mission. *Any soldiers unconscious, being carried, or bleeding out on the ramp will be counted as safe. *If an enemy unit is controlled by the player, warnings for them to enter the Avenger's ramp will appear even when all XCOM soldiers are on the ramp. There is no penalty for leaving them behind. Category:Missions (XCOM 2)